fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek:Rainbow Drawing i wielka przygoda ze złym naszyjnikiem/scenariusz
[Zaczyna się piosenka Wonderful morning'] :'Rainbow Drawing:' Cześć Marcepan, co dzisiaj robimy? :'Marcepan:' Nie wiem, ale fajnie będzie, jeśli spędzimy go razem. :'Rainbow Drawing:' Czekaj tu, polecę na chwilę do Muzotrix. :'Marcepan:' Ok. ::[''10 minut później:] ::[Rainbow Drawing wraca do Marcepan i po drodze widzi... naszyjnik.] :Rainbow Drawing: Co to? Lepiej to zabiorę, nie wygląda mi to dobrze. ::[Już u Marcepan:] :Marcepan: Nareszcie jesteś. :Rainbow Drawing: Eh... wybacz, że tak długo... :Marcepan: Coś się stało? :Rainbow Drawing: No... w pewnym sensie... :Marcepan: Powiesz mi co się dzieje? :Rainbow Drawing: Znalazłam po drodze jakiś... dziwny naszyjnik... nie wygląda on dobrze... jest czerwony i w kształcie... złego oka. :Marcepan: Nie może być aż taki... ZŁY!!! :Rainbow Drawing: Co jest? :Marcepan: To zły naszyjnik złych charakterów. :Rainbow Drawing: Co mamy zrobić? :Marcepan: Musimy go zniszczyć ,a żeby to zrobić musimy wyruszyć w podróż. :Rainbow Drawing: Ehhh... :Marcepan: Słuchaj, wybierzemy się razem, ponieważ nie zostawię cię samej. Zrobimy to razem, przynajmniej spędzimy razem czas. :Rainbow Drawing: No nie wiem... :Marcepan: Ani słowa więcej! Mam zamiar ci pomóc, razem łatwiej. :Rainbow Drawing: Niech ci będzie. ::[Kiedy idą nagle zjawia się przed nimi Layla.] :Layla: Hej, co porabiacie? :Rainbow Drawing: Ehh... :Marcepan: Musimy wyruszyć w podróż aby zniszczyć zły naszyjnik. :Layla: Ten zły naszyjnik?! Mogę wam pomóc? Znam się na nim trochę. :Rainbow Drawing: No dobra, ale na pewno się znasz? ::[Layla zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę: Poor necklace - what and how] :Rainbow Drawing: No to się znasz. :Layla: No jasne przecież nie okłamałabym przyjaciółek. ::[Wszystkie klacze uśmiechają się.] :Marcepan: No tak, ale musimy iść. :Rainbow Drawing i Layla: Racja, bo ty przecież nie możesz latać. :Marcepan: Tiaa... teraz dopiero zauważyłyście, że nie mam skrzydeł? :Layla: Już dawno. :Rainbow Drawing: Dobrze, musimy się skupić. Ten naszyjnik wygląda coraz straszniej. :Marcepan: Razi w oczy! :Layla i Rainbow Drawing: AAA! ::[Drawie upada.] :Marcepan: Wszystko dobrze? :Rainbow Drawing: Tak. Tak raziło, że się przewróciłam. :Layla: Idziemy! :Rainbow Drawing: Może ja polecę i się rozejrzę? :Layla: Nie ma mowy! Źle się czujesz więc nie powinnaś latać. Ja to zrobię. :Rainbow Drawing: Ehh... no dobra. ::[Layla wzbija się w powietrze, lecz szybko wraca do dziewczyn.] :Marcepan: Coś się stało? :Layla: Tak. Z góry widziałam jakiś błysk, identyczny jaki wydobywa z siebie zły naszyjnik, ale to się nie zgadza z resztą. :Rainbow Drawing: Z jaką resztą? :Layla: Resztą opisu złego naszyjnika, bo on jest tylko jeden. :Marcepan: Ale przecież on robi różne pułapki. :Layla: Racja! :Rainbow Drawing: No to chodźmy. ::[Klacze doszły do miejsca, w którym musiały zniszczyć amulet.] :Rainbow Drawing: Właściwie, jak mamy zniszczyć ten naszyjnik? ::[Dziewczyny zdębiały.] ::[Marcepan wyciągnęła książkę pt: "Zły Naszyjnik"] :Marcepan: "Zły naszyjnik można pokonać jedynie jeśli jest się przyjaciółmi i posiada się 3 kwiaty orchidei. Kiedy już się je ma, należy położyć je na naszyjniku." :Rainbow Drawing: Hmm mamy naszyjnik, ale tych orchidei nie. ::[Rainbow posmutniała.] :Layla: Nie martw się. Ja wiem gdzie rosną takie kwiaty. Wy tu poczekajcie, a ja po nie polecę. ::[Przyjaciółki niechętnie się zgodziły.] ::[Layla leciała, a przyjaciółki się o nią martwiły. Po chwili Layla wróciła z 3 kwiatami orchidei w pyszczku. Wtedy Rainbow Drawing położyła naszyjnik na kamieniu, a na naszyjnik położyła kwiaty.] :Marcepan: Odsuńmy się. ::[Nagle kwiaty i amulet znikły w blasku. Kiedy dziewczyny mogły już patrzeć na to miejsce, nic tam nie było. Ogromnie się ucieszyły i zaśpiewały piosenkę It came off] Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki